Maven's Dream
by Miss Tari-Khai
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, ia bermimpi. Sang ibu membuatnya tidak bisa bermimpi karena trauma masa lalu dengan mimpi buruk, namun mengapa ia sekarang bermimpi? Memimpikan Mare?/ Maven-centric. King's Cage setting. R&R please...


Red Queen © Victoria Aveyard

Warning: Typo, EyD, etc. Paragraf yang di bold itu adalah mimpinya Maven ya gaes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu sangat sepi dan sunyi. Langit malam tak berbintang, sekelam tinta melingkupi Istana Api Putih. Udara dingin menyeruak melalui lubang udara, terasa sejuk namun menakutkan. Dalam malam-malamnya yang penuh kesendirian, ia terkadang bertanya-tanya, atau mungkin merenung. Merenungkan semua yang terjadi sejak awal hingga merenungkan beberapa hal kecil.

 _Tentang Elara, Sang Ibu._

 _Sang Ayah._

 _Sang Kakak._

 _Seorang Thomas._

 _Mare._

Ia berhenti ketika setitik bayangan muncul dalam benaknya, yang terakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seseorang berdiri di kejauhan, mengamatinya lurus seraya mematung di tempatnya. Bunga-bunga setinggi lutut beraneka warna memenuhi sepanjang ladang. Sinar matahari memancar ke arah sosok yang berdiri di ujung jalan.**

Pertama kali ia melihatnya adalah ketika berada dalam Pemilihan Ratu. Dari balik boks, ia melihat seorang gadis terjatuh melewati jeruji di Taman Spiral. Perisai petir besar berwarna ungu menghantamnya hingga akhirnya ia mendarat. Semua tatapan terarah kepadanya dan seketika dirinya pun terkejut begitu melihat seragam merahnya yang terkoyak.

 **Alih-alih melihat sosok di kejauhan, ia mendapati dirinya berada di sini juga. Bunga berwarna biru menghampar di sekitarnya, berbaur bersama bunga ungu dan putih yang menghampar hingga ke ujung. Sinar matahari menerpa kulitnya, membuatnya terlihat lebih pucat.**

Gadis itu muncul lagi di ruangan dalam balutan kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang, lengkap dengan sepatu bot yang mencapai lutut. Sejenak ia memperhatikan penampilannya. Rambut coklat panjangnya yang bergelombang terkuncir rapi. Terdapat warna abu-abu yang memudar di ujung rambutnya. Kulitnya berwarna zaitun. Tubuhnya kecil, mengingatkannya akan bayangan tentang seorang peri di salah satu kisah dongeng masa kecilnya.

 **Matahari tidak panas, malahan sejuk. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpanya, menerpa rambut sosok siluet itu sehingga helai demi helai berkibar dengan anggun di seberang selagi keduanya saling mematung, mengamati masing-masing.**

Pertunangan dimulai setelah gadis itu diinterogasi. Sang Ibu menjadikan gadis Merah itu seorang bangsawan perak yang pucat. Tubuhnya dilukis dan di dandani serta dibalut pakaian mewah sehingga menutupi semburat merah darahnya dan nuansa jelata dalam dirinya, menutupi segala kecantikan alaminya menjadi nuansa kecantikan yang dingin. Kini dia adalah Mareena Titanos, bukan Mare Barrow. Tunangannya.

 **Udara terasa ringan dan ia melangkah maju seolah gravitasi perlahan berkurang. Ia menarik napas panjang-panjang selagi berusaha menghampiri sosok gadis yang berkilau di seberang ladang penuh bunga berwarna-warni. Bunga-bunga biru menyapu kulitnya yang terbalut pakaian hitam.**

Setelah bertahun-tahun waktu yang dihabiskannya, pada akhirnya ia bertemu seseorang yang mengerti dirinya, peduli padanya, dan menyayanginya luar dan dalam seperti Thomas. Ia mengulas senyum hangatnya, bertingkah baik padanya, dan bergabung dengannya dalam Barisan Merah, walaupun semua itu hanyalah kepura-puraan.

 **Sosok disana hanya mematung, kepalanya ditelengkan ke samping seolah kebingungan. Wajahnya tak tampak karena tertutup bayangan cahaya matahari yang kekuningan, juga perawakannya yang familier namun juga asing.**

Elara merencanakan segalanya sedemikian rupa, dimulai dari pertunangan dengan si Gadis Petir. Semuanya seolah sempurna ketika segala sandiwara putranya berjalan dengan baik dan mulus sesuai keinginannya. Namun dibalik segala sandiwara itu, mau tidak mau ia harus mengakuinya dengan berat hati, bahwa senyum hangat dan tatapan lembut serta gestur putranya itu bukanlah sandiwara, dan itu ditujukan pada si Gadis Petir.

 **Selagi kakinya menapaki tanah, kupu-kupu berwarna ungu satu persatu membayangi langkahnya, dirinya. Kupu-kupu itu beterbangan di sekelilingnya dalam warna warna ungu yang tidak terlalu terang dan tidak terlalu gelap. Seekor kupu-kupu hinggap di jarinya. Yang itu cukup unik, sebab terdapat garis-garis putih keperakan yang patah-patah di sekitar sayapnya, mengingatkannya akan bentuk petir.**

 **Kau sebaiknya menyembunyikan hatimu itu**. Ia pernah mengatakan itu pada si Gadis Petir ketika gadis itu menangis di balkon lantaran homesick yang menghampirinya tepat ketika hujan pertama tiba di Norta. Perlahan hatinya melembut begitu melihat si Gadis Petir yang tampak tak berdaya, membuatnya ingin memegang tangannya dan menariknya dalam pelukan erat hingga perasaan sedih itu tergantikan oleh **sesuatu yang lain**.

 **Langkah-langkah itu melebar, kupu-kupu perlahan mulai berkumpul, membarengi dirinya yang makin melangkah lebih dekat. Sosok itu perlahan makin kentara hingga ia mendaki landasan miring yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga mawar merah. Duri-durinya menggores kain celananya namun tidak membuatnya robek.**

Di atas kapal, si Gadis Petir tampak sedih dan kesepian, mengingatkannya akan **homesick** yang menghampiri gadis itu. Angin semilir meniupkan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna coklat dengan warna abu-abu yang memudar di ujungnya. Jemarinya yang ramping segera menyibak rambut indah dari wajahnya dan dengan spontanitas menariknya dalam dekapan dan menciumnya. Segalanya terasa seperti keputusasaan namun kali ini ciuman itu di dasarkan oleh hati.

 **Langkahnya berhenti ketika sosok itu telah jelas berdiri di hadapannya. Sinar matahari seolah berbelok dan mengenai sosok di hadapannya, menjadikan sosok itu sebagai sorotan. Dirinya serasa kehilangan kata-kata, terpana sekaligus patah hati melihat gadis yang berada di hadapannya yang menyorotkan keberanian dalam tatapannya, menembus jiwanya yang hampa.**

Si Gadis Petir tentu saja lebih memilih Kakaknya. Ia sudah melihat keduanya berdansa dalam ruangan temaram, berbagi sebuah ciuman rahasia. Bahkan setelah si Gadis Petir menjadi budaknya, tetap saja si Gadis Petir memilih Sang Kakak. Rasanya ia ingin meminta ibunya membuang semua jauh-jauh tentang kenangan itu, namun ibunya tidak ada disini. Elara sudah mati, dibunuh oleh si Gadis Petir. Semua yang ia sayangi telah pergi, bahkan hidupnya terasa salah.

 **Mata birunya dipenuhi oleh jutaan perasaan antara cinta, rindu, sedih, dan amarah yang menjadi satu ketika menatap mata coklat cemerlang itu. Ribuan kupu-kupu ungu berterbangan di sekitarnya selagi keduanya saling berhadapan, menari mengelilingi mereka dengan gerakan penuh semangat.**

Ia tahu bahwa berbahaya apabila ia terus-menerus terobsesi pada si Gadis Petir. Ia kerap mensugesti dirinya untuk membenci si Gadis Petir agar ia lebih mudah melepaskannya namun ia tetap saja tidak bisa, tidak sanggup. Terdapat banyak sekali cinta pada Mare hingga Elara kesulitan menghapus perasaan yang spesial itu.

 **Gadis ini masih cantik dan segar. Rambut coklatnya tebal dan bergelombang dengan warna abu-abu memudar di sepanjang ujung rambutnya kini terurai lepas di punggungnya, kulitnya yang berwarna zaitun terlihat eksotis dan berkilau diterpa sinar matahari dengan wajah cantik yang alami dan bahagia, tanpa riasan dengan tubuh berbalut gaun musim panas merah bercorak perak. Ini bukanlah Si Gadis Petir, hanya Mare, yang sangat ia cintai.**

"Lepaskan aku, ya?" si Gadis Petir pernah mengatakan itu, namun ia tahu ia terlalu egois dan terlalu mencintainya hingga ia tidak pernah bisa dan tidak akan pernah mau melepaskannya.

 **"Maven..." suaranya terdengar seperti suara malaikat dengan seulas senyum lembut, sneyum yang sangat ia rindukan. Sesaat ia melihat kilasan kenangan di mata Mare. Lengannya segera terulur untuk menyentuh Mare namun ketika jemarinya berada di pipi yang bersemburat merah itu, segalanya menghilang.**

 **Mare menghilang, berubah menjadi ribuan kupu-kupu ungu bergaris petir, meninggalkannya dalam kesendirian di tengah-tengah taman bunga.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maven terbangun.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, ia bermimpi.

Sang ibu membuatnya tidak bisa bermimpi karena trauma masa lalu dengan mimpi buruk, namun mengapa ia sekarang bermimpi?

Matanya melirik ke sekeliling ruangan, merasakan kesendirian yang familier selagi udara dingin menyapu ruangan yang tidak berpengaruh banyak padanya. Ia terjaga, tidak bisa tidur lagi setelah memimpikan Mare.

Apakah ini sebuah pertanda? Ataukah manifestasi dari bentuk cinta dan kerinduannya pada Mare Barrow, si gadis petir?

Tanpa diakui pun ia merindukan Mare yang dulu, yang mengerti dirinya dan menyayangi dirinya luar dalam. Mare yang sekarang kini tampak kurus dengan tulang pipi yang sedikit menonjol dan mata yang sendu, tidak seperti dulu yang terlihat segar dan sehat. Mare yang sekarang membenci dirinya.

Tanpa diakui pun sebenarnya ia menginginkan Mare disisi nya, menjadi Ratu Merahnya yang abadi, namun kini gadis itu tertidur di selnya. Mungkinkah Mare juga terjaga seperti dirinya?

Tanpa dikatakan ia pun juga tahu bahwa ia sangat putus asa. Sangat putus asa untuk mengharapkan si Gadis Petir untuk tetap berada di sisinya bagaimanapun caranya, dan untuk memilih antara melepaskan Mare,

Atau mengikuti keinginannya yang egois.[]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa yang baru saja saya tulis?!

Pertama kali saya membaca buku Red Queen, saya memang sudah jatuh cinta sama tokoh Maven. He's so fragile, you know, dan saking terobsesinya sama pairing ini, saya memutuskan untuk membuat fic gaje ini! I hate Cal for some reason and I think Maven it's better than him, so I made this (Yeaay, Team Maven!). Saya terinspirasi setelah nonton MV nya James Bay yang Wild Love di MTV. Thanks to Victoria Aveyard yang sudah menghancurkan mood saya selama beberapa hari setelah membaca tiga seri ini berturut-turut -_- Anyway, ku tetap setia menunggu War Storm-mu!

Mind to review?


End file.
